falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gain entrance into the Reservation Town
Gain entrance into the Reservation Town was going to be a quest in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is located at the Reservation. Walkthrough There are a few ways to gain access, but the global trigger that will give the player dialogue options to gain access to the Town is when the player enters either Hoover Dam or New Canaan for the first time. When the player returns to the Reservation, Measles will always ask the player, if the player chooses to speak to Measles, what towns he has visited. Once the player responds with New Canaan or Hoover Dam (or both), then Measles will ask the player if he would like to be an ambassador for the Reservation. Measles will do the hard sell to the PC, saying that since the humans are fearful of the ghouls, a human ambassador of good will would do a lot to open dialogues. Measles will also allow the PC access to the Reservation Town where the PC may speak with Colonel Green and acquire drastically discounted ammo and better quality firearms for the dangerous journey ahead. In addition, Colonel Green will supply Rad-X, RadAway, med-kits, stimpaks, etc., all at a drastically reduced price. If that does not work, then Measles will add a monetary reward. If that still does not work, Measles will ask the PC to speak with Dr. Willem Clark, via computer screen, so he may plead the ghouls' case. Willem will come across as kind, intelligent, and give the impression that all he wants is friendly interaction and trade with an established and well organized (even if it's just perceived) human town. If this still does not convince the player, then they will back off and wait until the player pulls his head out of his ass later in the game (when the realization that "hey, maybe I should find a way to get deeper inside the Reservation." If the player is just a psycho, he can try to gain access "Pulp Fiction" style. However, he better be the biggest, baddest mutha-fuckah in da wasteland, 'cause ghouls don't be taken to no Rambo shit, dig? The ghoul guards are easily as tough, if not tougher in some cases, as NCR troops, BoS, and Enclave. They are heavily armed and have plenty of ammo to fill the PC's body. I'm not saying it isn't possible for the PC to shoot his way into Town, but I am saying he's going to need a small army and be rather high level himself with REALLY great combat skills, great armor, and a really good gun – unless he's Duncan McCloud from the clan McCloud, melee and unarmed would be really tough here (nigh impossible), especially with the three gattling guns. For a particularly sneaky player with the Deceive skill (Deceive > 100), the player can sneak (Sneak > 120) into and infiltrate the herd of slaves held up in the slave tent in the Trading Post. When the slaves are herded through the town gates, all the player needs to do is stay in the middle of them, or at least close to the middle. The player would then transition to the Town map and can slip away behind a building until Horatio and company are out of sight. Should Horatio spot the player, then he and his guards will use the player's bones to pick what's left of their teeth. Also, the player will not be able to sneak with the slaves into the sub-levels – the elevator is too cramped and the guards will be too close. If the player does sneak his way into Town, he can still go to pop in on Colonel Green. Green will not shoot first and ask questions later. Instead, he will be impressed with the player's skill at infiltrating the high security compound of the Reservation and will propose a deal with the player. Colonel Green will tell Dr. Willem Clark that he found a suitable ambassador for the Reservation to seek out established human communities. The player would need to interact with Measles and Willem on this count. However, Colonel Green will have a hidden agenda the player would need to do. The player will need to get close to Willem and find out all his plans about interaction with outside communities and relay those plans back to Green. The player will then have the option to accept Green's proposal, or get shot in the face by ten ghoul guards hovering over the PC. Character type completion breakdown # Combat Boy, Diplomacy Boy, Science Boy - Either "Pulp Fiction" style or just agree to work with Measles and Willem. # Stealth Boy - Can sneak in, but better be damn good at both Sneak and Deceive. Every time the PC wants to enter this way, he will have to go the slave herd route again. Better hope there's more slaves. However, if he made the deal with Green, then he's got regular access. Sources * Reservation design document Category:Van Buren quests